Sleepless Nights
by katie049
Summary: "Her room was dark and she felt rather cold. Pulling her covers higher over her shoulders, Hayley turned around onto her left side. Somewhere she'd read that it could possibly help her sleep better because her baby wouldn't lie on her liver but it didn't help her much. She could not sleep at all." Hayley x Elijah Post 1x13


**A/N: Hi there! I am Katie and I am new to writing stories for The Originals, even though I already wrote stories for other shows. Obviously, my favorite pairing is Hayley and I am happy to let you know that I actually plan on writing a whole lot more of oneshots about those two! I am already writing another one and if you have any ideas or any situation you would like to see between those two, please sent me a PM and I will see what I can do about it! :)  
Thanks goes to my beta reader, BeautifulDreamer.x she did an amazing job because English is not my first language and she corrected all those tiny mistakes I made!  
So this oneshot is about Hayley and Elijah after ****1x13 and I wrote it before 1x15 aired. It kind of fits with 1x14 and probably the next one, but how knows. Just read an review guys! :) **

Her room was dark and she felt rather cold. Pulling her covers higher over her shoulders, Hayley turned around onto her left side. Somewhere she'd read that it could possibly help her sleep better because her baby wouldn't lie on her liver but it didn't help her much. She could not sleep at all.

'Blame it on the eventful day.' She thought. Since she was living with the Original family, nothing seemed to surprise her but today was one of those days which were just terrible. It started off pretty good, when she was finally able to meet her family. However, it got messy the moment she met Jackson, her husband to-be which still sounded more than ridiculous.

Why on earth would anyone seal her fate like that? She didn't even know this Jackson guy and he was more than sure that she would be his wife. Did anybody ask her about that? No. Was she attracted to him? No. He was kind of hot but nobody was going to make these decisions for her. Her love life was hers and hers only! Nobody had the right to interfere with that. Not that she had something like a love life now that she was pregnant with someone else's baby, Klaus's baby to be correct.

Speaking of Klaus who was currently missing, reminded her of her crappy day again. Elijah had given her the short version of the story and she was not sure if all of this was entirely Klaus's fault this time. Celeste was Elijah's ancient lover after all and it sounded like she was avenging Elijah for what he had done or rather did not do hundreds of years ago. On the other hand, it was Klaus who has killed her and probably started the whole rage. Either way, it was rather complicated and even though Elijah had saved her, she was not sure if she was really safe, even with all ten vampires that were currently standing outside of her room like Elijah ordered them too. Celeste wasn't even at the plantation and she still lit the whole house on fire. She was more than powerful.

Then there was Elijah. He had chosen her instead of his siblings. At least she had thought so. Well, Rebekah was with her so he could have also gone looking for his baby sister but he had found her first. He had also saved Jackson on which she insisted even though he could have left him there to die. Something he probably would have done if he knew that he was supposed to be her husband. God knows what he would do when he found out about that. He already blamed himself for only getting to her in time and leaving his siblings by themselves. He hadn't quite confessed that to her but it was all over his face when he brought her home and almost lost it at the compound.

Everyone knew that she was his weakness and Celeste knew that as well which was probably why she put her in danger just like his siblings. Even though the big difference is that she was the only one who could have actually died in that fire. Maybe that was the reason why he had saved her first. Or perhaps it was connected to the miracle baby who was hopefully going to fix this whole family, even though she didn't really believe that at all. The important thing was that Elijah believed it which was probably another reason why he saved her. It was probably the only reason why he chose her instead of his siblings. He had made it perfectly clear the other night that he wasn't as attracted to her as she thought he would be.

Her mind was messing with her now and she really had to stop to over think everything that happened in the last weeks and especially today. It wasn't going to help her sleep and that was her main focus right now. Sleep. She was beyond tired and she had to put her mind at ease. There was no other option.

She turned around again, trying to use her covers as a pillow for her belly but she just couldn't get comfortable. Sighing, she sat up and turned on the light. She buried her face in her hands and took a few deep breaths.

"Hayley? Is everything alright? Are you feeling sick?" Elijah asked her, sitting down on the side of her bed. She didn't even hear him coming inside and now he was suddenly sitting beside her. To her surprise, he was still wearing jeans and a shirt which was odd, even for him. It was after midnight after all.

"I'm fine. I just can't sleep." Hayley answered, laying back down, facing the windows away from Elijah.

"You inhaled quite the amount of smoke in that fire. We should get you to a doctor." He responded not moving an inch away from her. Somehow, it annoyed Hayley a little bit but she reminded herself that his siblings were still missing and that he was just looking out for her and the baby.

"Elijah, I'm fine. I just can't sleep. Why are you in here anyway?"

"Well, I thought you were already asleep by now. It's my turn to protect you while the other vampires are out scanning the city for my siblings."

Hayley turned to face him which was probably not the wisest idea she had. He was looking at her with those eyes, making her feel warm and tingly. Great, now it was even harder to go to sleep. This is just ridiculous.

"I don't need a babysitter, Elijah. I can protect myself." Hayley stated and turned around again. It was the only possible way to get any sleep.

"Hayley," Elijah began, taking a deep breath. "With my siblings gone, Celeste assumes that I am looking for them, leaving you alone and in turn putting you in harm's way. Celeste knows that you are- That I would never let anything happen to you without blaming myself for the next centuries. Nothing is going to happen to you, as long as you are with me. I promised you that which is why I am not going to leave your side. Until we find Niklaus and Rebekah, I want you to always be close to me, if the situation allows it. Don't leave the compound without me. Not even with Marcel or any other vampire."

Hayley took a deep breath, trying to calm her quickened heartbeat. Those were the moments in which she was sure that he cared for her more than just a good friend. But every time she pushed him, he pulled back, leaving her feeling dumb and naive again. She was tired of pushing him so she decided against it this time. She was done pushing him and getting hurt after it.

"I see you have nothing more to say to that. Try to get some sleep, Hayley. It was an eventful day." Elijah said once more shifting next to her so that he was sitting against the headboard.

Ten minutes passed, in which Hayley tried to fall asleep but having him sitting beside her, probably staring at her, was just no way to fall asleep. She could basically feel his stare on the back of her head. She turned, sitting herself up once more. Elijah was looking at her quizzically.

"How am I supposed to sleep when I feel you staring at me like I am going to explode any second? And I can basically hear you thinking, Elijah! This is really not helping me sleep at all!" She snarled at him, letting her anger get the best of her.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, Hayley but I don't see another solution for this problem." Elijah answered calmly, knowing that she was angry at a lot of things right know, not just at him personally.

"That's not gonna make it better. Stop feeling sorry for me, Elijah. I'm sorry that you chose me instead of your siblings but it is done know, so stop thinking about that. I told you once that you cannot change the past and I am sorry if I am the key to all your problems here." Hayley almost shouted at him. She was over emotional right now, but all she could do right know was blaming the hormones for it.

Elijah looked at her surprised. "You're not the key to all of my problems, Hayley. If anything you are the one thing that makes it all easier. I apologize if I made you feel this way. There was no choice, Hayley. You and the baby were going to die in that fire."

Hayley bowed her head, feeling sorry to accuse him of something like that. He was the noble one, never breaking his promises to her. Why did she even think that he would consider her a problem or a burden?

"Try to sleep, Hayley." He ordered her softly, pressing her down into a laying position again. Hayley pulled the covers over herself and looked up to him.

"You should try to get some sleep too. I know that you don't require sleep but it might help you focus better tomorrow. You need all the energy you can get, to get your siblings back. Sleep might come in handy for that." Hayley whispered, waiting for him to settle down.

To her surprise, he didn't say a word. He just lay down next to her, looking at her lovingly. Before she could react, he had pulled her against his chest, her head laying on it, listening to his steady heartbeat. One of his arms held her firmly against him, his hand resting on her waist whereas his other hand allowed his fingers to gently comb through her hair, lulling her to sleep. The last thing she felt, were his soft lips pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. After that sleep took over her entire body.

* * *

It was still dark when she felt him move again, laying her carefully on the abandoned pillow, stroking her cheek once more and pressing another kiss to her forehead.

"Go back to sleep, Hayley. It is still early, sleep until you are well rested. I am going to be back later." And with that he was gone again and a quick look at her alarm clock told her that it was six o'clock in the morning. If she didn't know it better, she would be thinking that he had compelled her but he wouldn't do that. However, she fell back asleep almost immediately and slept almost until ten o'clock.

It had turned out all she needed was Elijah by her side, holding her and making her feel safe and comfortable for her to be able to have a good night's sleep.

**I hope you liked it! Please review and sent me ideas for more oneshots! :) **


End file.
